Never Wake Again
by Threepink
Summary: Hiccup likes his dream world. It's so much better than his own reality. His dream world is a place he could feel loved, where he will be happy, where he shall never be hurt again. Maybe he should just stay there forever...NOT COMPLETED YET.


Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon and any characters in this story.

Slamming his face down onto the cold pole, his cousin and his friends jeered at him. Soon blood was all over the ground, and yet the teenagers still hasn't stopped.

"You're pathetic, a screw-up. Why do you even bother living?" A kick to his ribcage made him wince. "A stick that's a disgrace to our family. To your father. Now you're just someone without a mom to hide behind."

"Yeah, you made your dad fall into depression. You killed your mom, didn't you know that? How can you even continue living when you always mess up everyone's lives?" Ruffnut, one of the popular girls of the horrid, stuck up school, sneered at him. "You're even a waste of my time."

"Why were you even born into this world? I swear, this planet would be a better place without you. The town struggled because your dad, the mayor, fell sick. Why? Because _you _killed your mom. Don't deny it."

Tuffnut punched him in the gut, causing him to cough out some blood. It got onto his branded white polo shirt and he growled. "Useless made my shirt all dirty. My dad's gonna kill me!"

"Why don't we teach him another lesson?" Snotlout clicked his tongue, disappointedly. "Why do you always have to screw things up, fishbone?"

He wanted to scream. Scream that it wasn't his fault the blood got onto Tuffnut's shirt, it wasn't his fault his mom died, it wasn't his fault he was brought into this horrible world, it wasn't his fault his dad fell into depression, it wasn't. His. Fault.

Yet why do they blame him?

Going home was worse. They took all his money for a bus fare, and his house was far away. Bruises and cuts made it harder for him to walk. He thinks that they even cracked some of his bones.

No one gave any attention to him, even if he was struggling to walk in the rain. The raindrops stung his cuts when they touched it and the cool, chilly air made his whole body ache.

Today, he happened to see his crush, the beautiful and talented Astrid Hofferson. He loved her, but she doesn't notice him. She just ignores him. Yet he still loved her.

Life wasn't fair. No one loved him, no one even cared. What's worse, they hated him. Every single person in this town. He wished that a huge, black hole would suck him up, and he wouldn't have to go through every day like this.

After a few hours of going home, he finally stood at the front gate of his mansion. To many people, when they passed by, they would comment on how lovely and luxurious it would be to live in such a place. That it would be heaven.

It was hell for him to stay here. But this was him home. Home was a place you could play with family, eat together with them, feel glad, happy, and joyful, be able to consult his feelings to them, and most importantly… feel loved.

In his school, brothers and sisters lie to their friends, saying how much they hate their family. In their hearts, and only when they were alone, he knew that they truly love and respect their family. He wished that they'd openly admit it, though.

His home wasn't like that. It wasn't the stereotypical, comfy home that he dreamed to have. It was a cold, harsh place where his father either ignores him or hits him. His father looked like such a good man, someone that had a strong father figure. At home he wasn't that.

His father beats him up, he hurts him, he neglects him, he doesn't even support him. He has to work for his money, even if bullies steal from him every single day. He knows that if he contacted the police, they could arrest him for child abuse. Ruin his father's image and put him behind bars for practically hthe rest of his life.

So why doesn't he?

After opening the door, he nudged some alcohol bottles with his foot and collapsed on the sofa. Turning his head that felt oh so heavy, he looked at the picture of his dear mother and was able to crack a smile. Even in his tired, battered, dreadful state, he was able to smile.

Just for his late mother.

A few hours later, he found himself being hit with one of the various alcohol bottles on the floor by his father. He blabbered nonsense, his actions driven by whiskey and wine. He felt the bottle repeatedly smash his head, green shards of glass flying all over the place.

In his injured daze, he remembered the place he went to every night. A universe where dragons existed. A dimension where everyone liked him and treated him as a hero. A dreamland where he had a best friend named Toothless, and had Astrid as a loving girlfriend. A fantasized, non-existent reality where the bullies were his friends and his father cared about him, where he was happy.

He wanted to go back there now. Maybe he should. Maybe he can. His tired eyes drifted shut and a contented smile broke out on his bloodied face. He will never be hurt ever again, just living in his perfect, cozy fantasy.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third never woke back up again.

A/N: I think I'm going to continue this story with a chapter about Hiccup's dreamland and this universe that realized he is dead. Bye bye for now, and please review. I love reviews!


End file.
